


Routine Disrupted

by holy_vengeance



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Look Mom New Fandom, M/M, Mostly Fluff, One Shot, Rival Shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 07:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18231755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holy_vengeance/pseuds/holy_vengeance
Summary: Jun was a man of routine, but when your coffee maker decides to die in the middle of working on your senior thesis you have to be willing to break routine every now and then. It probably wouldn't have been a big deal if the barista wasn't the most distractingly adorable person he'd ever laid eyes on.





	Routine Disrupted

**Author's Note:**

> Here's some self indulgent fluff that I managed to finish. I really did just go all out and make a coffee shop au one shot no one asked for as my way of getting back into writing as well as contributing to a new fandom. Hope y'all enjoy~

Jun was a man of routine. Every morning he woke up exactly one and a half hours before he had to be anywhere to make sure he had time to get his hair just right. Every morning he was still at least five minutes late.

As he slumped down into an empty seat next to Asuka he could feel her amused eyes follow his every movement. Shoving his bag around unnecessarily Jun barely acknowledged her with a disinterested grunt. Asuka, for her credit, didn’t let that phase her- she knew Jun too well at this point. Instead she leaned in closely so they wouldn’t disrupt the lecture they weren’t paying attention to when she whispered to him.

“You look like shit,” were the first words out of her mouth, eloquent as always. Jun wrinkled his nose without taking his eyes away from the front of the room, still refusing to give her his direct attention. Again, nothing stops Asuka as she leaned in even closer to rest her hand conspiratorially on his shoulder, “Didja have a rough night last night? Was it working on your thesis paper or actually having a social life for once?”

Rolling his eyes Jun finally turned his head towards Asuka, “What do you fucking think? But it’s not even that- my fucking coffee maker broke this morning. I think I might be dying I haven’t had caffeine yet and I’ve been up way too long.”

“Yo idiot, there’s a coffee shop right down the block. Why don’t you take a minute and grab yourself a drink before you fall asleep walking to your next class.”

Jun visibly shuddered. He looked at Asuka as if she had just suggested he eat a piece of gum that had been stuck under his shoe. This time it was her turn to roll her eyes, “Oh my god Manjoume, you can alter your routine every now and then to accommodate for things like this. It’s literally just a few minutes out of your way. It’s not like anything life changing is going to happen.”

Jun pouted and crossed his arms, “I can be accommodating. I know how to take care of myself thank you very much.”

“Mmhmm, whatever you say,” Asuka settled back into her chair as Jun continued to pretend to listen to the lecturer. Okay, maybe Asuka was right. Focusing wasn’t always the easiest thing, but without his usual morning coffee it was next to impossible. 

Sighing Jun resigned himself to the fact that he would have to make a quick stop by that cafe Asuka mentioned without her noticing he’d taken her advice. She was always getting on him about trying new things and branching out of his comfort zone. Just doing it this one time wouldn’t throw him off too badly, right? Besides, he could grab a new coffee maker on his way home later. 

This would just be a one time deal.

 

\---

 

The inside of the coffee shop was bustling with people as Jun entered. Everyone was too close together and the warmth was verging on uncomfortable. He pulled at his collar nervously as he followed the line of people to the counter. This is why he had his own coffee at home. Jun didn’t like being so close to so many people- they were much too far into his personal space. As he neared the front he started to panic, taking in all the coffee options listed in front of him. 

Oh god. What if the barista judged him on how he liked his coffee? What was a normal order? What if what he wanted was annoying and complex to make? Jun was so engrossed in his worries that he didn’t drag his gaze down to the barista until only the counter separated the two of them. As soon as their eyes met he gulped. This was going to be even more difficult than he expected.

“Hey there! Haven’t seen you around before, and I’d definitely remember- what can I getcha?” The man behind the counter was much too chipper for Jun’s liking but anyone with eyes would be able to tell you that he was...nice to look at. Plus, what did he mean by that comment? Jun knew he looked rough today, but it certainly wasn’t  _ that _ bad...was it?

Clearing his throat Jun fought the urge to try and fix his hair, “I would like a large dark coffee, leave room for cream please.” Well, at least that’s how he meant to say it. What came out was half mumbled and demanding. Jun tried to fight back a groan at how rude he definitely sounded, and he could feel his cheeks threatening to turn pink.

The barista just laughed, “Coming right up! Could I get your name?” His bright eyes never left Jun’s as he grabbed a cup and poised a marker over it expectantly.

“Manjoume Jun,” god why did he have to say that so formally? It didn’t seem to phase the man in front of him though. Instead an infectious grin spread across his face, and boy that did  _ not _ make Jun’s heart flutter just a little bit.

“Jun! What a cute name!” The other man was turning away now as he scribbled on the cup, “I’m Judai by the way. What brings you in today for the first time?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Oh shit that was out of his mouth before he could think better of it. Why did he sound like such a dick? Jun cleared his throat again, “Coffee maker broke, but I still need to function.” Okay, that was a little bit better. He knew it still sounded unnecessarily grumpy, but whatever.

“Man, is it bad that I hope your coffee maker breaks more often?” The barista is turning around again, still with a giant smile covering his face. Didn’t his cheeks ever get tired from all of that? Also, why was Jun struggling to focus on anything other than the light dusting of freckles across his nose and the way his eyes flashed gold when the light hit them right and...no. He was not doing this right now. He had places to be, and not enough time to get sidetracked by a cute guy at a coffee shop.

As soon as the togo cup was safely in his hands Jun shoved a handful of cash across the counter. The other boy looked confused.

“This one’s on me Jun. Hope to see you around again!” With that he winked (so badly too, why did it have to be so charming?) and turned towards the next customer. 

Shaking his head Jun turned to walk away. By the time he was almost ready to push the door open and go back to his normal life he heard his name called one more time.

“Hey Jun!” 

His head whipped around quickly causing his grip to shift on his coffee cup, which in turn spilled slightly over his hand. The barista had hopped over the counter and was waving a piece of paper at him.

“Couldn’t let you leave without at least giving you my number, and I wasn’t sure if you’d notice it on the cup,” he was standing right in front of Jun. Without the counter separating them he could tell that he was ever so slightly taller, but the other man, Judai is what he’d said, had a much larger sense of energy around him. They were standing so close together that Jun had to stop himself from backing up into the door.

“Here, this is for you,” Judai pushed the paper into Jun’s hand and then bounded back over to where he was supposed to be working. Looking down he took in what appeared to be a half finished sketch of some sort of fluffy monster with wings and a phone number. Next to the number was a short scribbled message and the name Judai.

Realizing that he was still standing in front of the door like an idiot, Jun pushed it open and left the shop. He let his feet guide him to his next class as he fiddled with the slip of paper.

Judai. Was this some sort of joke? Jun was pretty sure he was the opposite of whatever Judai’s type would be, but then again it hurt to think that ball of sunshine would be anything but sincere. 

You know what? Fuck it. He had already had an unusual day, and what was one more thing? If it was a joke he’d just forget about it. Without thinking more Jun punched the number into his phone and sent a simple ‘it’s Manjoume’. Almost immediately he got a text back that was indecipherable other than the exclamation points at the end. Had Judai not expected a response?

Jun tried to hide his smile by taking a sip of coffee. It wasn’t bad- honestly it was probably better quality than what he had back at home. Okay, maybe he  _ could _ wait a couple of days before buying a new coffee maker. He turned the cup to see where Judai had written his name on it. There was an adorable little lighting bolt next to the writing and that made him smile again. 

Yeah, okay, he might go back again. At least a few more times. Maybe it was time for a new routine anyway.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I've got some more things in the works, both in the Gx fandom as well as BNHA still, so keep an eye out. Thank you Damien for dragging me into Yugioh Gx hell and making me fall in love with these boys. Next fic I write with them will probably have some Johan content too because tbh they're all boyfriends. 
> 
> Drop a comment and catch up with me on tumblr @holy-vengeance !!


End file.
